


Love On Ice

by Oseania



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oseania/pseuds/Oseania
Summary: What happens when you mix Afterglow and Roselia to do figure skating? Love can surely blossom on ice.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Imai Lisa, Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran, Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Ako, Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Love On Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Bandori fanfic that I'll will be posting, so there is more to come.   
> Also, I'm bad at summaries.  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter.

“A figure skating duo event?”Yukina questioned when Marina was explaining to Roselia the event Circle was hosting.

“It’s where we mix up people from different bands and they have to be a figure skating duo and participate in the competition,”Marina explained.

“What bands are participating?”Sayo asked.

“So far, Hello Happy World are gonna do it, everyone in Poppin Party except for Tae since she sprain her ankle, and Pastel Palettes,”Marina said looking back at her list of approvals.

“Afterglow is not doing it?”Ako asked.

“I haven’t gotten an answer from them,yet,”Marina said. Then, Himari barge threw the doors.

“Hey, Marina!!!”Himari shouted as she headed towards the counter,”Hey, Roselia!!!”

“ Himari, you okay?”Lisa asked.

“Yeah, I am. I just forgot to tell Marina that Afterglow will participate in the figure skating duo event,”Himari said and Marina added on her list of approvals.

“Mitake~San somehow agree to this?”Yukina questioned and Himari just laughed it off.

“Ran didn’t have any argument against this event since everyone in Afterglow already knows how to figure skate,”Himari explained. Everyone in Roselia just looked shocked.

“I didn’t know that onee~chan can figure skate,”Ako said.

“It was a secret between Afterglow. So, is Roselia gonna participate?”Himari asked.

“I don’t think we ar-”Sayo started, but got cut off by Yukina.

“We’ll participate,”Yukina said and Sayo and Rinko just looked at her in disbelief.

“Alright, I’ll go randomize the names and I’ll be back to tell you the duos,”Marina said and went on to her computer.

“Minato-san, why are we participating?”Sayo asked Yukina.

“Maybe she wants to be a duo with you know,”Lisa said, giving Yukina a sly smile and Yukina went a little red. Sayo just looked at her and Himari just squeals.

“You two are so made for each other!!!”Himari said as Yukina just got a bit redder.

“Ano, who is...this person?”Rinko asked.

“RinRin, the person is Ran-chan,”Ako answered. Rinko just looked over at Yukina as Yukina was slowly slouching in her seat.

“So, it’s true that you have feelings for Mitake-san,”Sayo said before Yukina jolted right up.

“I-I don’t have feelings for M-Mitake-san,”Yukina said while everyone was looking at her in disbelief. 

“Geez, you’re just like Ran. Denying your feelings,”Himari said while sighing. 

“That goes to you too, Hii~chan,”Ako said, piping up.

“A-Ako, what do you mean?”Himari asked Ako as she was starting to get red.

“I know that you're crushing on onee~chan, Hii~chan, yet you keep denying that you don’t love her,”Ako said exposing Himari. Lisa just looked over at Himari and grabbed her by her shoulders.

“I knew it!!! I knew you were in love with Tomoe,”Lisa said while shaking Himari.

“Lisa, you’re gonna give Himari a headache,”Yukina said as Lisa stopped shaking Himari and looked over at Sayo.

“Imai-san, why are you staring at me?”Sayo asked as she just saw Lisa staring at her intensely.

“Oh, you know maybe you want to be with a certain bartisa for the figure skating duo event,”Lisa said and Himari looked over at Sayo.

“I don’t know what you mean?”Sayo said.

“Aw!!! You have a crush on our Tsugu~”Himari said when Sayo turned a bit red.

“You know what Imai-san...What about you and Aoba-san?”Sayo said, giving Lisa a sly smile of her own as Lisa went a bit red.

“S-Sayo,”Lisa started.

“I didn’t know that you are crushing on Aoba~san,”Yukina said while everyone just looked at her.

"What? It's not like I go and pry into people love lives."

“Hey girls, I got the duos randomized for your group,”Marina said, coming towards them with a paper in her hand.

“So, who are we with?”Ako asked, getting very excited.

“Ako and Rinko are a duo,”Marina started.

“Yay, I’m with RinRin,”Ako said as she hugged Rinko while she just laughed nervously.

“Himari, you’re with Tomoe,”Marina said as Himari just went a little red and Ako just gave her a smug look.

“Lisa has Moca,”Marina said as Sayo just gave a look towards Lisa who was shocked.

“Sayo and Tsugumi,”Marina said. Lisa nudged Sayo as she put her hand over her face.

“And Yukina with Ran,”Marina said and everyone looked over at Yukina who was sliding out her seat.

“Looks like you’re with Ran~,”Lisa said as Himari got her phone out as it rings loudly.

“Hey, Tomoe,”Himari said, putting Tomoe on speaker.

“Himari, where are you? You’ve been gone for 10 minutes,”Tomoe asked Himari.

“Oops, I’m at Circle with Roselia and we found out about the duos,”Himari said.

“Come over to Hazawa’s coffee shop and bring Roselia with you,”Tomoe said.

“Okay, bye!!!”Himari said and hung up the phone.

“I guess we’re heading to Hazawa”s Coffee Shop,”Sayo said as the rest of Roselia got their stuff and said goodbye to Marina before walking towards Hazawa’s Coffee Shop. As they walked in, they spotted the rest of Afterglow and headed over there.

“Onee~Chan!!!”Ako shouted as Tomoe turned her head around.

“Ako,”Tomoe said and high five her sister.

“Hello Roselia, you guys want the usual?”Tsugumi asked as she spotted them. They all nodded and took a seat as Tsugumi went to make their orders.

“So, Roselia decided to do the figure skating duo event,”Himari said as Tomoe, Ran, and Moca just looked at Roselia.

"You guys did?"Tomoe asked them.

"Yep,"Ako answered.

“So~what are the duos?”Moca asked as Tsugumi came back with Roselia’s orders and set them down in front of them.

“I’m with Moca, Ako is with Rinko, Tomoe is with Himari, Sayo is with Tsugumi, and Yukina is with Ran,”Lisa said as she listed the duos.

“How long do we have until the event?”Yukina asked.

“We have a month to figure out our figure skating routine,”Ran answered.

“There’s one thing I want to know,”Ako said, looking over at Afterglow,”Since when did Afterglow started to do figure skating?”

Tomoe and Ran choked on their drink, Tsugumi just froze, and Moca stop eating her food.

“I guess we started it when we were about 7 years old,”Tomoe said,”Although, how did you guys know about it?”

“Himari,”Lisa said and everyone in Afterglow looked at Himari while she was just laughing nervously.

“It was supposed to be a secret, Hii~chan~”Moca said, pouting.

“Well, it was going to be reveal sooner or later since we’re doing this event so why hide it,”Himari said.

“Himari~chan is right about it. Doing this event will just reveal this secret that only Afterglow knows,”Tsugumi agreed with Himari.

“So, what are your guys' skills in figure skating~”Moca asked, turning to look at Roselia.

“I did some classes,”Lisa said,”And everyone else can barely skate.”

“I guess we’ll have to help out Ako and Rinko with their figure skating routine,”Tomoe said and everyone from Afterglow nodded.

“So, when do we get started?”Yukina asked them.

“Are you guys free tomorrow?”Ran asked them and they nodded.

“Then, you can come with us tomorrow to the ice rink that we rent the time for our own personal use,”Himari suggested and everyone nodded.

“What about the ice skates?”Sayo asked them knowing that she doesn’t own any.

“You guys can rent your skates over at the ice rinks while I’ll order handmade ones for us,”Lisa said.

“Eh...wait what?”Everyone asked, looking at Lisa.

“I know someone who can make handmade ice skates for us and when I mean us, I mean Roselia and Afterglow,”Lisa said.

“Question, how did you know this person?”Sayo asked while everyone just looked over at Lisa.

“The person is someone I met while I was deciding what ice skates should I buy and she suggested that I should buy custom made ice skates,”Lisa explained.

"I see,"Sayo said taking a sip of her drink.

“Wait a minute, what about costumes?”Himari asked as she stood up from her seat.

Everyone in Roselia just looks over at Rinko. Afterglow followed after looking at Rinko while she got very nervous that the attention was going towards her.

“I-I can try to make the costumes, but it will take me some time to do research on it,”Rinko said.

"No worries, I have my fair share of figure skating costume that I still have,"Himari said.

"You do?"Everyone in Afterglow asked Himari as she just nodded.

"I send you pictures of it, Rinko-san,"Himari said.

“Well that’s settled, we should head out since it’s getting a little late and we have the ice rink from 8 am to 2 pm,”Ran said.

“We should meet up at the station around 7 am to use the train to get to the ice rink,”Tsugumi said.

“Alright, see ya,”Tomoe said as she, Ako, Himari, and Rinko walked off and the rest went the other way.


End file.
